Terrorist Oneshots
by lionfish13
Summary: A bunch of Terrorist drabbles and short oneshots will be posted here - individual stories of 1000 words or less each. Ratings/genres vary - Starting at K, but now containing chapter(s) up to M/MA. I'm doing separate ones for Romantica & Egoist, so check those out too!
1. Foot

**Here's the start of my new Terrorist drabbles & oneshots series, in the same vein as the Romantica Oneshots I started the other day. This series will also feature individual short stories, generally around 1000 words or less.**

** Egoist is coming! **

* * *

**Foot**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Shinobu moaned with each step down the corridor to the apartment that he shared with Miyagi. His right hand clutched at the wall while his left squeezed the fabric of his jeans as he tried to bear the pain that was shooting through his broken foot. Leaning his weight on his left leg, he gingerly edged forward his right foot, which was encased in a tight plaster cast.

"Brat, would you stop being so stubborn and just let me help you?!" Miyagi barked. He was hovering around Shinobu, trying to assist his young lover but the boy kept swatting him away and insisting that he could manage. "Stop being a bloody martyr!" he moaned, his annoyance starting to catch up with his anxiety. Shinobu had been crying out with every step from the car park to the corridor.

"We're nearly there, I'm fine!" Shinobu panted, his face contorted with pain.

Miyagi frowned. He'd had enough of watching Shinobu suffer and not being able to help. Darting forward, he quickly unlocked the door to their flat and propped it open with an old brown shoe that had been lying about the entryway.

Then he swiftly returned to Shinobu's side and before the boy could say anything, he grabbed him and swept him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style down the corridor.

"Hey!" Shinobu burst indignantly, but Miyagi's mouth on his silenced him before he could utter another word. He gasped in surprise, but despite the pain in his foot, still moaned happily at the taste of his lover's lips.

Pulling back, Miyagi caught his eye and said,

"This isn't quite how I'd ever envisaged carrying you over the threshold… But still, my job is to look after you and I'm damn well going to do it whether you like it or not!"

Shinobu started to melt under the intensity of Miyagi's unusually romantic words and actions. As they gazed at each other, Miyagi surged forwards, leading Shinobu to their shared home.

Unfortunately, spellbound as he was by the loving and trusting eyes of the boy in his arms, Miyagi temporarily forgot that there was a small step up into the apartment. Tripping, his arms naturally lurched upwards to right his balance and Shinobu plunged forward, his broken foot smacking into the door frame before the rest of him dropped heavily onto the welcome mat just inside the front door.

"OOWW!" he howled, clutching his foot with both hands.

Miyagi merely stared downwards in stunned panic as his sweet lover glared furiously at him.

"Well, that was a record. Didn't expect you to break your word that fast!" Shinobu grunted between gasps of pain.

Miyagi dropped to his knees and slid his arms around Shinobu's middle to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Shu-chin!" he apologised earnestly.

Shinobu's lips were still pressed firmly together in a mixture of pain and annoyance, but he seemed to appreciate Miyagi's evident remorse. His glare grew very slightly less deadly as he said,

"Yeah, you're gonna be. After that little stunt, you do realise you're going to be my slave until my foot heals, right? And the first thing you can do is get me over to the sofa – safely! I'm also hungry, so can you go get me something to eat. Oh, and I fancy a smoothie, a homemade one, not bought, and I want it with strawberries and melon! We haven't got either of those, so you'll have to go to the shop. While you're there…"

As Shinobu continued with his demands, Miyagi sighed, resolved to his fate of pandering to the little terrorist as his damaged foot slowly healed. It was just a shame that Shinobu had broken his foot, he reflected as he helped the hobbling boy over to the sofa. If only it had been his jaw instead, they could have bandaged Shinobu's mouth shut.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this first little tale. Expect the next chapter sometime over the weekend :)**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Panda

**Panda**

Miyagi sighed heavily as he shut his apartment door behind him at last. It had been another endlessly long day full of departmental meetings even after lectures had finished. Now it was so late and so dark, it could hardly even be called 'day', really it was practically night.

His eyes were tired, his back stiff from sitting at a desk for so many hours and his brain utterly fried. He had been desperately hoping to come home to a warm, bright flat with his adorable lover curled on the couch waiting to welcome him home, but to his consternation the apartment was as dark, empty and silent as a tomb.

No warm body to hold, no lively banter to lighten his mood. No Shinobu-chin.

Miyagi sighed once more as he kicked off his shoes and lumbered over to the sofa, gratefully sinking into the soft cushions. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he admitted ruefully to himself that he was a little disappointed to be stuck alone in an empty flat once again. It had been some time since he'd seen Shinobu. The kid was weird; for weeks he'd be constantly hanging around Miyagi, bothering him incessantly, then all of a sudden he'd vanish, hiding in his apartment next door and leaving Miyagi completely out of balance as he attempted to readjust to the sudden loneliness.

Yet he knew why he hadn't seen Shinobu lately. The brat was still sulking that Miyagi had yet to use the spare key he'd given him for his apartment. Well… Miyagi caved. It couldn't hurt to drop by this once, could it? He wouldn't seem desperate or needy or anything, would he?

Though he was, he thought to himself. After his tiresome day and after so long a separation, today Miyagi really was desperate to see his Shinobu-chin.

Giving in, he slowly dragged himself up off the couch with a groan and hoisted himself into the bathroom to get ready. Once he had brushed his teeth, scrubbed his face and shed his clothes in favour of a t-shirt and boxers for bed, he stumbled back through the flat, switching off lights as he went. Fumbling around in a bowl on top of a side table next to the front door for his keys, he switched the main light off and locked the door behind him.

Even though he had yet to use Shinobu's key, it had swung next to his own apartment key on his keychain since the day Shinobu-chin had thrust it into his hand. Sliding the key quietly into Shinobu's front door, he felt it turn smoothly to the right and with a small click, the door swung open.

Shinobu's flat was equally as dark as his own. That meant his cute little lover was probably already in bed and asleep. Well, it was late, so not too great a surprise. The thought of disturbing Shinobu didn't disturb Miyagi or make him turn back. He craved the boy too much to return to his empty flat alone. Just lying beside the boy would help to satisfy his thirst at least to some degree.

His bare feet slapped against the laminate floor of Shinobu's living room as he made his way with ease over to the bedroom. Even though he had never stepped foot in Shinobu's apartment before, he knew instinctively where to go even with the place shrouded in darkness and shadows, as it was an exact mirror image of his own apartment. He was also positive that out of the two bedrooms, Shinobu would have selected the one directly next to his own apartment in his bid to be as close to Miyagi as possible.

Gently pushing open the bedroom door, he could just make out a small, thin form under the blanket on the futon on the floor. Shinobu's chest was rising and falling rhythmically, little snorts and puffs of air wheezing from his lips with each exhale. He was lying on his left side, his legs bent at the knee in a half foetal position.

Just at the sight of the slumbering boy, Miyagi felt warmth fill his chest. Yes, swallowing his pride and venturing into Shinobu's apartment for the first time had been worth it.

Treading softly so as not to wake the boy, Miyagi stepped up to the side of the futon and quietly slipped under the blanket. When he was fully covered, he turned onto his side and spooned up to Shinobu, sliding his arms around the boy and pulling him gently against his chest. As he did so, he was unable to prevent a deep sigh of relief from escaping his lips.

Feeling someone enter the bed behind him and take him in his arms suddenly jolted Shinobu out of his sleep, and confused eyes opened halfway and peered back at Miyagi, alarmed.

"Huh, Miyagi?!" Shinobu half mumbled, half screeched in shock.

"Hey, Shinobu-chin, sorry to wake you…" Miyagi rumbled back in a low, content voice.

Suddenly he blinked in surprise. His hands, which had reached around Shinobu's waist and had been gently caressing the soft skin on his arms, had travelled up to Shinobu's hands with the intention of linking their fingers together tightly. However, Shinobu's hands seemed to be rather… occupied…

"Shu, what's this?" Miyagi asked, confused at the soft, squishy, strange shaped object clutched in his lover's hands and held against his heart.

"Nothing!" Shinobu replied a little too quickly. He tried to move the object out of Miyagi's reach, but the older man was too fast. He grabbed it, pulled it out from under the blanket and held it up in front of his eyes, squinting to see it in the darkness.

It had four legs with soft paws. Its fluffy fur was coloured in black and white patches and there were large dark circles around the eyes. Miyagi grinned.

"Aww, Shinobu-chin, you were cuddling up to a stuffed panda?!"

"No!" Shinobu burst.

"Yes, yes, you were! Oh, you're so cute, ickle Shinobu-chin, with your bed stuffed with fluffy toys to keep you company on this nasty, horrible, cold, lonely night…" Miyagi mocked in a high-pitched baby voice as he waved the panda in Shinobu's face and made kissing sounds as he pressed it against the boy's cheek.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled, trying to push him away. "Shut up! Stop being such an idiot! I'm not a kid, for god's sake!"

"But you sleep with a stuffed panda, Shinobu! I wasn't aware that many adults slept with toy animals in their bed… Hey, tell me, what's his name?"

"It hasn't got one!"

"What? Of course it has, why wouldn't you give it a name?"

"I-I'm not telling you!" Shinobu frowned, suddenly glad the darkness hid the blush that had spread across his face. There was no way he could tell Miyagi the panda's name...

"I'm betting it's a he anyway… You wouldn't sleep with a female, would you, Shinobu? Though, it's not exactly easy to tell if this thing's male or female…" he continued in a contemplative voice, bringing the panda closer to his face to inspect its chest and between its legs.

Shinobu scowled and snatched the poor panda out of Miyagi's groping hands.

"Leave him alone, you perv!" he snapped.

"Aha! So it is male!" Miyagi shouted in triumph. "Oh, go on, Shinobu-chin, why's it such a big deal for you to tell me the name of your toy? It's not like you named him after me or anything, is it?"

Shinobu said nothing, merely squeezing the panda against his chest. Miyagi suddenly cottoned on.

"Eh? Er, Shinobu? Did you…happen…to name it… Miyagi?" he asked in a quiet, curious voice.

"What does it matter what his name is?" Shinobu huffed in reply, turning his back once more to Miyagi and curling up into a ball.

Miyagi smiled, feeling quite touched. "Shu-chin, that's so cute… Though, uh, why?"

"Go away." Shinobu's trembling voice sounded muffled, absorbed by his pillow.

"Nope!" Miyagi grinned. He leaned forward and scooped the boy back into his arms, panda and all. Kissing the back of Shinobu's neck, he then whispered into his ear,

"Its name is Miyagi and you sleep with it in your arms… Maybe I should take it as a compliment, rather than fear a stuffed bear as my rival?"

"Well, I need something as your replacement since I never see you anymore, old man!" Shinobu suddenly shouted, twisting violently in Miyagi's arms to stare angrily up at his older lover. Then, Miyagi watched, amused, as Shinobu's whole countenance changed.

The furious frown lines smoothed out, Shinobu's tired, grey eyes suddenly widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open as he stared up at Miyagi's face.

"You… You're here! This is my place! You're in _my_ apartment!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you only just noticed?" Miyagi asked, grinning.

"Oh, Miyagi! You finally used the key!" Shinobu yelped happily, throwing himself into the older man's embrace and squeezing his arms around Miyagi's neck.

Miyagi eagerly returned the hug, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, enjoying the familiar scent of his young lover. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze immediately fell on the dark outline of the replacement 'Miyagi', the patches of white fur standing out in the darkness, glassy eyes blankly watching the two lovers basking in each other's embrace.

Miyagi narrowed his eyes at his replacement. He reached out, grabbed the panda and tossed it out of the bed.

"Don't need you anymore," he mumbled to the panda. "After all, how can a book-sized fluff-ball of a panda compare to the real Miyagi?"

* * *

**A.N. Ok, so I broke my word limit already on this chapter, but never mind! Hope you liked :) Please review!**


	3. There May Be Trouble Ahead

**This one may be a little melodramatic :D And it's just a oneshot, so there won't be any more to this story in case you wanted any, sorry.**

* * *

**There May Be Trouble Ahead**

The Dean stood frozen, his muscles locked and his heart beating ferociously in his chest. He'd never thought it would ever come to this.

Yes, he had known that his son was attracted to Miyagi, that Shinobu had had feelings for him for years. It had been written all over the boy's face – the flush of embarrassment; the way his eyes widened whenever he saw his sister's husband, as though he were drinking in the sight of him; the unusual way he stuttered and fell over his words when talking to the man, sometimes spewing forth incredible gibberish, even though he was normally such a confident and smart teenager.

But Miyagi had never looked twice at him! The Dean was sure of it. Miyagi had rarely spoken to Shinobu, he didn't take much notice of the boy, his eyes usually sliding unseeing past the youth. He had been reluctant to house Shinobu for the weeks while he was unable to stay at the Takatsuki residence and even knowing of his son's interest in the other man, the Dean had never doubted his safety in Miyagi's hands. The thought never crossed his mind that the relationship between his son and his ex-son-in-law even had the _potential_ to alter so drastically.

How mistaken he had been!

He had been displeased earlier that evening to see that Shinobu was still exhibiting the same indications of his inappropriate feelings for the older man – the Dean had hoped that after all this time, after Shinobu had grown up a bit more, he would have put paid to those emotions. Indeed, that had been a key factor in his decision to allow Shinobu to go abroad, hoping that the distance and the chance to meet other people his own age would make him forget these ridiculous notions and get himself back on track.

Oh, but how disturbed, how alarmed he had become when seeing the two of them interact with one another amongst the other guests at the little soiree the Dean was holding in his garden. It wasn't Shinobu's behaviour that had shocked him so; it was Miyagi-kun's. The man, now in his mid-thirties and twice Shinobu's age, had smiled and charmed his way through the crowds, totally relaxed as usual, until, finding himself face to face with the nineteen year old boy, all his ease vanished and the Dean could only watch, troubled, as the awkwardness and heightened awareness that had persistently adorned his own son's features when in Miyagi's presence were now mirrored by Miyagi himself.

A hungry expression had flashed across Miyagi's face as his dark eyes eagerly sought out Shinobu's, before dropping suddenly and looking shyly away. Neither seemed capable of keeping the other's gaze. Miyagi's hand tentatively reached out to straighten Shinobu's lapel, and at that tiny touch, both jerked away from each other as if they had received an electric shock. A blush staining the normally collected Miyagi's cheeks, he nodded to Shinobu and stiffly moved off.

The Dean had attempted to push away the terrifying realisation that kept battering at his brain, but even as he continued to entertain his guests, the smile strained his face and he couldn't stop himself from constantly checking where Miyagi and Shinobu were and what they were doing. Even though they kept away from each other, he couldn't help but notice how frequently their eyes flitted towards each other, and the anxiety churning in his breast only increased.

Still, he now reflected bitterly, he had kept gripping tightly at the edges of hope, the delusion that he had misread the whole situation. He had repeated the hope to himself over and over again, even as he suddenly noted the pair's absence among the guests, even as he had disappeared into the house to search for them, and even for the last few moments before cold reality slapped him across the cheek and made his head snap back in horror.

For there, right in front of his eyes, standing only feet away from him in the dark hallway, were Shinobu and Miyagi – pressed against the wall, their bodies far too close for decency, arms clamped tightly around each other as their gasping breaths and desire-laden moans filled the silence between deep, hungry, wet kisses.

Adrenalin rushed through the Dean, freeing his muscles, causing his body to shake, and he felt the shrill rumble of a scream trying to burst forth from the depths of his soul.

* * *

**A.N. I was going to give it a different title and then after I finished checking it over, the song with the lyrics 'there may be trouble ahead' popped into my head and I decided it fit rather well! So that's what it's called.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Foreshadowing

**This chapter is rated M for smut! Possibly bordering on MA. You've been warned :D**

* * *

**Foreshadowing**

Shinobu excused himself and stood up from the table. He always left as soon as he could whenever his sister and her husband had come round for dinner. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he had become utterly smitten with his brother-in-law, Miyagi Yoh, long ago. Watching the man who dominated his thoughts and dreams sitting opposite him so close to his sister, the man's eyes bright and his smile gleaming and inviting as he chatted and laughed amiably with the rest of Shinobu's family, only made it hurt worse – Miyagi was so close, and yet impossibly out of reach. To Shinobu it was unbearable, and on top of that pain, those very feelings, the desire – love, even – sickened him – this was his _sister's husband_.

That was why, as soon as he decently could, he disappeared into the safety of his bedroom, the shut door a vital physical barrier he could put between him and Miyagi. But even then it couldn't stop his mind and heart reaching out for the one he loved.

Miyagi and his wife and parents-in-law retired to the living room for an after-dinner drink, where Miyagi and Risako's father immediately plunged into a deep and passionate debate about literature. It took the two women a full fifteen minutes to extricate the men from their discussion, at which point Mrs Takatsuki decided that she and her daughter needed an extra pair of hands to control the two men and prevent them from descending into yet another repetitive and boring literature discussion – besides, she frowned to herself, it was about time Shinobu stopped being so rude, always hiding away and skulking in his room whenever they had guests.

Being closest to the door, Miyagi readily volunteered to fetch the boy, and, following the directions from his wife to her brother's room, he climbed the stairs softly and approached Shinobu's room, giving a light rap on the door.

No response came to his knock, however, so Miyagi twisted the knob and pushed open the door, sticking his head around it to peer into the room while calling his brother-in-law's name,

"Shino-"

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

Shinobu looked up at the sound of his name, currently sprawled on his back on his bed. His cheeks were already flushed, but the colour deepened instantly as his eyes met Miyagi's deep blue ones, and in shock he burst out Miyagi's name. At the same moment, the urgent jerk of the boy's hips dragged Miyagi's eyes downwards and he stared at the sight of Shinobu's half naked body, his trousers gathered at his ankles, legs spread wide apart, his right hand wrapped around his arousal and now growing moist with creamy droplets.

What caused his mouth to turn dry, however, was the realisation of where Shinobu's other hand was – pushed further back between his legs, the middle and index fingers half-disappeared, buried inside the warmth of the boy's body.

Shinobu had used his fingers to penetrate himself… He found pleasure that way… It had never occurred to Miyagi to touch himself in that manner for pleasure. He stood transfixed, his eyes wide as if to absorb every detail and engrain it in his mind.

Suddenly, realisation hit – he was staring at his brother-in-law in the aftermath of _masturbation!_ He hurriedly looked away and managed somehow to mumble,

"Er…Your father just wanted me to ask you to come and join us in the living room. Whenever you're ready, of course… I'll, er… see you downstairs."

He spun around and headed back down the stairs as fast as he could, leaving a mortified Shinobu behind him. Still, he thought as he desperately tried to push the image of what he had just seen out of his head, at least his poor mother hadn't had to find him like that…

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Yet when Miyagi and Risako had finally returned home and gone to bed, Risako curled up facing away from Miyagi as usual, low, rhythmic breaths breezing past her lips in sleep, Miyagi lay unable to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, his head resting in his hands and, unbidden, the image of Shinobu lying in a similar position invaded his mind.

Shinobu, hot and panting. Looking up in shock when he entered the room. Calling out Miyagi's name.

_Calling out his name as he stared into his eyes in the moment of his release._

Miyagi closed his eyes as he recalled the guttural growl that burst from Shinobu's full, red lips as he called Miyagi's name – and the powerful thrust of his hips and the rush of white liquid that shot forth in the same instant. The grey eyes full of passion, the beautiful, young face contorted in pleasure…

Miyagi released a soft moan of his own, and his hand left its spot supporting his head to trail down his chest and slip into his boxers, gripping his hardened member just as his memory showed him once more Shinobu's long-fingered hand wrapped tightly around his own spent cock.

He started to pump himself vigorously, as his mind replayed every detail from that momentary encounter in slow motion. Finally, focussing in on the vision of Shinobu's left hand touching himself so deeply and so intimately, he felt his own climax roll over him.

Risako, beside him, hadn't noticed a thing, hadn't stirred once from her sleep. Peering at her guiltily, Miyagi slipped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up, discarding his now sticky boxers.

As he washed his hands, he happened to glance up into the mirror above the sink. Pausing, he stared himself in the eye. Shame washed over him. He was thirty three and married – and he had just masturbated to the thought of a _kid – _a mere sixteen year old kid! A boy, no less, and to make it even worse, it was his _wife's_ brother he'd just climaxed while fantasising about – while lying in bed next to his wife as she slept!

How could he? What was he thinking?! What the hell was wrong with him?!

Pinching his lips, he glared at his reflection in distaste. Still, it was done and there was no undoing it. He could only put it behind him, and forget.

Yes, that was it, he thought as he returned to the bed and slipped back under the covers, turning so that he and Risako were now back to back. Forget what he saw, forget what he did and forget about Shinobu – his wife's brother – and everything would be fine, back to normal.

Though it is hard, once you've had a taste of ambrosia, to settle for lowly porridge.

* * *

**A.N. Haven't written Tero smut for a while, so I rather enjoyed writing that :D Maybe it's obvious, but just in case, the title just refers to this oneshot as foreshadowing Miyagi's eventually reciprocated feelings for Shinobu and their lovely smut-filled relationship ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
